Although Chinese Americans constitute one of the most rapidly growing segments of the United States population, they are seriously understudied. Currently, there are only a few studies of Chinese American families with children with mental retardation and developmental disabilities (MR/DD) and apparently none focusing on the fathers in these families. A search of the literature reveals little concerning traditional Chinese values and responses to MR and DD. Accordingly, this proposal is composed of two studies. In Study One: Focus Groups, the aim is to determine particular aspects of the social context in which immigrant Chinese American fathers of children with MR/DD live-specifically, beliefs, values, and attitudes regarding parenting and mental retardation and developmental disabilities. The method employed to effect this aim will be discussion groups on these topics with groups of parents with typically developing children and in separate groups, parents of children with MR/DD. Information from Study One will inform Study Two as to salient concepts to be studied and as to crafting appropriate questions for interviews. Study Two: Individual Father Interviews, will compare two groups of immigrant Chinese American fathers, those with children with MR/DD and those with typically developing children (matched with children with MR/DD on age, gender and birth order). The aims in Study Two are: l) to determine if there are differences between the two groups on the father's childrearing attitudes and practices with regard to the child's gender, the child's age, and the father's socioeconomic level; 2) for fathers of children with MR/DD only, to ascertain if their childrearing attitudes and practices vary according to the child's level of functioning, and 3) for both groups of fathers combined, to determine the best set of predictors of fathers' involvement with childcare from among the following: child characteristics, (disability status, age, gender, birth order), father characteristics (age, education, acculturation level, available time), or family characteristics (mothers' employment status, family size). This research will expand the very limited in formation currently available on Chinese American beliefs, attitudes, and responses to mental retardation and developmental disabilities, and on attitudes and behavior of immigrant Chinese American fathers with children with MR/DD. As such, it has important health consequences, for it will aid in the design and implementation of appropriate interventions for Chinese American families with children with MR and DD.